


Sandwiches

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 夹心三明治。





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> 中年汉克+青年汉克/康纳

或许仿生人当真会做梦，康纳想。否则这样不可思议的场景又该作何解释？

宽敞的床铺上，汉克与青年模样的汉克一前一后，用同样厚实的胸膛把他围拢。稍显松弛的和紧实的肌体贴覆着他，让人的生命的热度周全地感染他的皮肤涂层。刹那间，他机械的肺叶仿佛烧起火来，所有奔流的釱液都同时成了助燃的媒介。他的代码像是被尽数置换为躁动的欲望一样，叫他渴求吻，渴求更加激烈的交媾。

但康纳什么也做不了，甚至无法给出一个完整的拥抱。手铐不过拘束了他的两臂，而真正使他恭顺地静止的却另有他物——男人们挨近他的左右耳，给予的命令就像秘密般罪恶地诱人。

“为了爹地，康纳，”他们的鼻尖磨蹭着康纳的鬓边，宛若去嗅花朵瓣上的余香，”你要做个乖男孩儿。”

从下颌开始，复数的汉克将细碎的吻播撒在他雪原似的躯干，感受他是如何竭力克制着饱含期盼的震颤。喃喃的低语被注进吐息里，按微湿的痕迹爬行过脊背与胸腹：“是的，就是这样……好孩子，你永远永远不会令爹地失望。”康纳不禁喉头滚动，吞落一声哽咽。盈满了眼眶的舒压液徐徐跌坠，被年长些的汉克温吞吞地舔走。于是他便联想到他们的圣伯纳犬，接着又记起家这个字眼。

而那使他放松、舒展，不再绷得如同一张拉满的弓。四只生有枪茧的手交替爱抚，捂热了康纳赤裸的脖颈、肩膀、胸脯和腰肢，还有颤巍巍要跪不住的双腿，让他逐渐融化成一捧芬芳的蜜。他业已是情欲彻头彻尾的俘虏。烙铁般的阳具紧靠康纳同样勃发的阴茎与水光淋漓的臀缝，滚烫的触感灼得他呜呜咽咽。青年汉克摩挲着他的唇，指腹擦过唇纹，带出些许润泽的薄红。他顺势含入，用舌头仔细地濡湿每一处。

这时候，康纳被握着腰举起身子。中年人的手随之绕到康纳背后，探进隐蔽的翕张的洞口，慢慢开拓致密的甬道。层出不穷的快感信号驱使内壁迫不及待地绞住、挤压着来犯者，意图索取更多。

“康纳，你想要爹地进来吗？”

他已经毫无分析究竟是谁在发问的余力。组件仿佛全部逃离控制，任何脱口的声音都变作了含混的呻吟，害他连组织一句完整的话语也办不到。他只好胡乱点头，权作回答。宽厚的大掌扶着康纳的胯骨，把他一寸寸地向下摁，直至将他钉死在阴茎上，令后穴塑成男人性器的形状。丛生的毛发刮搔着敏感的私处，让腿根耐受不住地连连战栗。欲望的浪潮垂垂升起，康纳像是悬挂有白帆的小船，被裹挟其中，不由自主地上下颠簸。汉克片刻不停地冲刺，又深又重，捣撞着任何能使他的男孩发出甘美的尖叫的部位。康纳的棕眼睛里因此而噙满泪花。他眉头微颦，眼泪如同雨水打湿蝴蝶的两翅一样打湿他浓密的羽睫。

年轻的汉克终于抽离了饱蘸涎水的手指。他一边用自己的唇舌去攫取康纳的唇舌，一边伸向那火热的、泛着泡沫的交合处。原本窄小的孔洞扩成一圈平整的环，箍住壮硕的阳物，不断颤搐。他借着润滑液挑开穴口，轻轻插入指头。立即，康纳在吻中爆出沉闷的哀鸣，在青年汉克的怀抱里挣扎不已。他像失水的鱼儿似地骤然弹起身体，企图躲避痛楚，躲避超越极限的官能刺激，却反倒恰巧将红石榴粒般的乳首送至年长的汉克眼前。于是男人便迎上去，来回吸吮两颗圆鼓鼓的凸起，仿若非要嘬出甜腻的奶汁不可。

趁着欢愉暂且遮蔽了不适，青年人一鼓作气，猛挺腰杆长驱直入。可怜的穴壁不堪负荷地撕裂，流下丝丝缕缕靛蓝的釱液。即便如此，那儿仍旧驯顺而不施阻拦地把两柄凶器接纳，任由它们此起彼伏地操干着早已被蹂躏到烂熟的洞穴。

无助的吟哦被顶得支离破碎，淹没在其他身体所演奏的乐章中。康纳流着血也流着泪，混有呻吟的拒绝就是邀约。眼下，一切疼痛都成了快乐，快乐同样是难熬的折磨。在肉身和肉身的夹击里，人造的男孩登上了天堂。

END 


End file.
